A Friendly Reminder
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Temari, Shikamaru, and Shino are sent on a 'mission'. The mission leads to things that might make or break a relationship between Temari and Shikamaru. SHIKAMARUxTEMARI ON A SHORT HIATUS
1. Whoops!

* * *

A Friendly Reminder

Chapter 1: Whoops!

* * *

Hope you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!Chihiro (P-O-T-S)

* * *

I don't own Naruto; if I did Temari would be in it more!

Tsunade sat behind her desk, doing some of the pile of paper work she had to do. She kept dazing off, she really didn't like doing paper work but the pile needed shortened. Tsunade was reading through a mission report, when Shizune came running in with a paper in her hand.

"TSUNADE! TSUNADE!" She stopped in front of Tsunade's desk waiting for her to address her.

"Yes Shizune, what is it?"

"Urgent message from Lord Kazekage!" Shizune handed the paper, which was a message, to Tsunade. Tsunade took the message, opened it and began to read it. She leaned back into her chair. After a few minutes, Tsunade was smiling at what she read. She placed the message on her desk, and began to shake her head slightly.

"Shizune…" Tsunade began to speak to her friend. "… Send a message to Temari of the desert telling her I would like to see her in my office in 2 days."

"Yes Tsunade." Shizune bowed and walked out. When Shizune left, Tsunade turned her chair looking out the window behind her. She began to laugh slightly.

"You sure are a crazy Kage." Tsunade turned and went back to her paper work.

2 Day's Later

* * *

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, doing some paper work from the stack of paper. _"I really hate doing paper work."_ Tsunade heard a faint knock on her door.

"Come in." Shizune walked into Tsunade's office.

"Has Temari from the desert arrived yet?"

"Yes." Shizune moved aside allowing Temari to walk in. "I also sent Shino Aburame to fetch Shikamaru Nara. As you asked."

"Great, then they should be coming soon." Temari took a seat to wait for the lazy ninja, and bug boy. Shizune left the room, leaving only Temari and Tsunade. Temari spoke up.

"Lord Hokage, what am I doing here?"

"You are here to go on a mission."

"But I am not under your rule; I am under the rule of the Kazekage, my brother."

"Yes I know, and I got permission to send you on this mission by the Kazekage." When Tsunade finished her sentence, she heard another knock on the door.

"Come in." Shikamaru and Shino walked in the room. Shikamaru glanced at Temari. _"What in the world is SHE doing here? Is the sand starting another war?"_

"Great now you are all here."

"Yes, but why are we here?" Shino asked.

"I have a mission I would like the 3 of you to go on." Tsunade answered.

"Wait! Why is Temari here? She is a sand ninja not a leaf." Shikamaru asked.

"She is here because I need an experienced kunoichi here. Since Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino are all on a mission there is no one else to go." Tsunade answered.

"Okay just get on with the mission." Temari said sounding bored.

"You will be traveling to the hidden waterfall. We think they might want to start war on Konoha and would like for you guy's to look for anything suspicious. There will be a ball there which I would like you to attend, to listen to conversation of the people there." Tsunade turned to Shino. "…you will be the team leader." She handed Shino a folder. "It will take you 1 day to get there and you will be staying 3 there. So you will be gone a total of 5 days. Now go get ready for your mission."

"Yes." All 3 bowed and replied at the same time. They walked out of the room.

"So what time are we going to leave tomorrow?" Temari asked. Shino opened the folder looking at the mission details.

"6 a.m. We also have identities…" Shino explained "…Temari you are Nami Yonamsuna, Shikamaru you are Halem Yonamsuna, and I am Sanuzi Unamai. You 2 are a married couple."

"Wait, wait, wait I am suppose to be married to her!" Shikamaru said pointing to Temari.

"It's not like I want to be married to YOU!"

"Okay guy's stop. It's just an act not the real thing, so don't get so overacted over it. We also have to go to a ball so Temari unless you brought one with you need, you to get a kimono and Shikamaru you need to get some dress robes. We will meet here okay?"

"Yea sure." Both Temari and Shikamaru said. Temari walked away to get ready for tomorrow, Shino and Shikamaru did the same, they walked together since there house was the same way.

"Hey Shino, this mission tomorrow is going to be so troublesome since we have to bring that sand princess with us."

"HN, just imagine what she is saying about you."

"I don't care what that troublesome woman thinks about me." By then they reached Shino's house, and Shino left Shikamaru at that thought. "Do I?"

WITH TEMARI

* * *

She was in search for a kimono shop. She finally found one and went inside. The shop was very colorful and bright.

"Welcome…" Temari nodded towards the shop keeper. "…may I help you?"

"Well I was looking for a kimono for a ball." The shop keeper came to Temari.

"What color would you like?"

"I don't really know or care that much." The shop keeper went through a few racks of kimonos.

"Any certain design?"

"No." The shop keeper went back to looking through racks. She glanced at Temari a few times, and then pulled out a white kimono with a red floral design. (The red was the same red as her red band she used to hold her fan.) Temari looked at the kimono, she absolutely loved it.

"I love it!" The shop keeper looked through the racks again, then handed Temari the dress accept in her size. Temari went over and paid the shop owner. _"That was all I needed to get I think accept for some outfits, I guess I can find something here." _Temari walked into a shop, she searched through the racks for clothes, and bought 5 new outfits for her journey.

WITH SHIKAMARU

* * *

Shikamaru went home, thinking if he cared what Temari thought about him. He soon attempted to stop think about it because it was too troublesome to think about. He went up to his room and started to pack things he would need. _"What I don't have any dress robes. I guess I will have to ask my dad to borrow his." _Shikamaru went down stairs looking for his dad and only found his mom.

"Mom, where is dad?"

"He is on a mission and won't be back till tomorrow after noon." His mom was cooking something on the stove. She kept stirring it in circles. "Is it anything I can help with?"

"Uh yeah I need to borrow some dress robes." Shikamaru's mom stopped stirring and walked towards her son and starting hugging him.

"Hunny I'm so proud of you! You have finally become a man and starting dating that Temari girl you can't stop thinking about!" Shikamaru pushed his mom away.

"No mom, I need them for a mission tomorrow, and how do you know about Temari?"

"Well Shikamaru, you really need to hide your journal better."

"MOM!"

"I'm sorry it's just so tempting!" His mom began to stir whatever she was cooking again. "… So anyway, the dress robes are in my closet." Shikamaru walked up stairs, into his parent's room. He walked over to closet and got a dress robe. Then put it in his bag then fell asleep, because he had to get up early for the mission.

WITH SHINO

* * *

Shino was also packing; he grabbed his dress robe and put it in his bag. He then took the folder he put on his bed with the mission details, and read it over once again. He had read it like 30 times. It said:

_Shino, this is a phony mission. This mission is to really help Temari and Shikamaru get along better. They have a something against each other, but they also really adore each other. We are sending them on this mission so they can realize that. You are being sent with them to make sure they don't kill each other, just incase we are wrong. Don't tell them, or make it obvious. It should be very fun to watch as they struggle to get along with each other. Now you are going to have fake names, they are Nami Yonamsuna who is Temari, Shikamaru you are Halem Yonamsuna who is Shikamaru, and you are Sanuzi Unamai. Shikamaru and Temari are a married couple, so let them know they have to act like one once in the town. You will run into things that will seem very awkward but just go along with it. The ball will be at 7 o'clock p.m. the 2nd day you are there, make sure Shikamaru and Temari dance Also act like you actually looking for information. That is all. I wish you lots of luck on this mission!_

_Kazekage Gaara_

_Hokage Tsunade_

"This is a waste of a mission, though it is going to be amusing. I wonder what rank it is, probably a "B". But I guess I have no choice but to go along with it." Shino that also went to sleep.

* * *

6 A.M. THE NEXT DAY

Shino and Temari were already there. They had to wait for the lazy ninja to show up. Shikamaru showed up 8 minutes late. After a few insults and yells from Temari, the started off on there mission. The first part of mission none of them said anything; accept for when Shino said the directions. They went without talking for 6 hours. When it was noon, Shikamaru suggested they stop to rest and have lunch. Shino agreed so they stopped.

Shikamaru plopped down on the ground, attempting to take nap.

"What do you think your doing?" Temari asked angered.

"I'm tired." Shikamaru answered lazily.

"Well so am I but you don't see me sleeping!" Temari replied get angrier by the second.

"Well I guess I'm the smarter one." Shikamaru said still lazy. This did not go well with Temari. She slammed her fan on the ground making it crack under it. She opened her fan just about ready to smack Shikamaru all the way back to Konoha, when Shino stopped her.

"Temari stop, when need Shikamaru to complete the mission. You can kill him when we get back. For now calm down." Temari closed her fan and walked over to sort out the lunch that Tsunade had made for them. They had allot of food but nothing to drink. Shino fixed the problem.

"Shikamaru, get off your lazy butt and get some water." Shino ordered. Shikamaru stood up.

"Fine." Shikamaru walked away to get some water muttering that the whole mission was troublesome and Temari was troublesome. Shino sat next to Temari.

"Did you sort the food out?" Temari looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yea, but we probably won't get anything to drink since Shikamaru was sent."

"You don't give him enough credit."

"Whatever."

They sat there for a few minutes, and then Shikamaru returned with water. All 3 of them began to eat. They sat in silence most of the time, until Shino had to address them about stuff.

"Okay so as I see we are ahead of schedule, so if everything goes well we will get there tonight. Late tonight." Shikamaru and Temari nodded.

"When's the ball?" Temari asked. Shikamaru wasn't interested in what they were talking about.

"It's the 2 day we are there, so it will be in 3 days." Shino answered. Temari turned to Shikamaru.

"Do you even know how to dance?" Shikamaru looked at Temari.

"Yea." He lied, "Can you dance miss tom-boy?" Temari ignored what he called her.

"Of course." She lied.

"Well that's good because you guys have to dance at the ball." Shino informed them.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"You have to dance together, it's so you actually look like a couple. It shouldn't be a problem you know how to. This reminds me once we enter the city you have to act like a married couple."

"Uh, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru said. All three of them finished eat, and began to walk again. They arrived there around 11:32 P.M., it was a long journey all 3 were tiered.

They made there way into the town, they took off there forehead protectors and they walked around looking for a place they could stay. Shikamaru was the first to spot one, everyone they went to was full. Until finally they found an open place.

"Excuse me but I need 2 rooms, one with 2 beds stay in for 3 nights." Shino asked very politely since they kept striking out all night. The girl checked a few papers.

"We have 1 room available…" Before she could finish, Shikamaru cut in.

"WE'LL TAKE IT!" The lady hesitated for a minute then handed Shino a keep to room 56. The 3 of them went to room. They opened the door, and to their shock, there was only 1 double bed! Shino immediately took a pillow and went to the floor. Shikamaru weren't going to give in that easily.

"I get the bed Temari."

"No way you lazy ninja! I get the bed I'm a girl."

"Hardly! GET OFF I GET IT!!!"

"NO YOU GET OFF!!!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"WHY DO YOU NEED THE BED BECAUSE YOUR LAZY!?"

"YES ISN'T THAT CLEAR I GET THE BED!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!!!" Shino cut into there argument. So they argued, and threatened each other, but in the end both of them wouldn't give up. So they both slept in the bed, together!

"Shikamaru I swear if you touch me!" Temari threatened. Temari was wearing underwear only and a robe that went down to her mid thigh.

"I doesn't help with you only wearing underwear!"

"You're the one who doesn't have a shirt on!"

"I swear you guys if you don't sleep I WILL KILL YOU!" Shino threatened again. It was 12:17 by then and all of them were tiered but Shikamaru and Temari wouldn't stop arguing. All 3 of them fell asleep.

To Be Continued…

* * *

How did you like it? REVIEWES PLEASE OR I WON'T CONTINUE! I have allot of things that they will experience while there in the hidden water fall… so keep watch!!!

Chihiro (P-O-T-S)

* * *


	2. A rude awakening

* * *

A Friendly Reminder

Sorry for the long wait for the chapter. I was really sick and I still am. I feel light headed sitting at this computer, so it took me like 10 day's to write. I am really sorry, **REVIEW PLEASE **Though!

Chapter 2: A rude awakening

* * *

It was 10:37 a.m., and all 3 of the shinobi were still sleeping. Temari was the first to wake up, due to the birds singing outside the window. She slept on the side of the bed closest to the window. She was well rested; she had a great sleep and didn't want to wake up. The weirdest thing was Temari felt something really warm pressed up against her side. She opened her eyes to see what the warm thing was, to her surprise it was Shikamaru. She had cuddled up against his side, but she did the immediate reaction, she pushed Shikamaru off the bed, letting him fall on the floor. 

"SHIKAMARU YOU PERVERT!" Temari screamed which woke up Shino. _"What a weird awakening." _He thought to himself. Shikamaru sat up and rubbed his head.

"What I didn't do anything!"

"YES YOU DID YOU WERE CUDDLEING UPGAINST ME!"

"No I wasn't! Look you're on my side of the bed." Shikamaru pointed at the bed. Temari scooted back on her side, I mean heck she wasn't going to be proven wrong by Mr. Troublesome.

"NO I WAS NOT LOOK I'M ON MY SIDE!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said to himself but Temari heard him.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Okay guys just calm down. Let's just forget about it. We should get dressed and go look around town for anything weird." Shino said desperately trying to stop the arguing. Temari sighed, and nodded. She quickly looked at Shikamaru and gave him a death glare.

"Alright so Temari how about you get dressed in the bathroom, while Shikamaru and I will change out here." Temari got off the bed and walked over to her suit case. She pulled out a few articles and walked over to the bathroom.

"Fine." She said slamming the door. She left Shikamaru and Shino clueless.

"She has attitude problems." Shikamaru said walking over to his suit case pulling out clean clothes.

"Well it doesn't help that you're always arguing with her. It only adds to the triumph." Shino said taking off his shirt.

"Hn…" Shikamaru began to undress also. Shino had put a new shirt on, and new pants.

"Shikamaru, it would be best for you not to argue with Temari. It would help everyone out. Also if you constantly argue then you will blow your cover." Shino said looking at Shikamaru seriously.

"There is no making peace with that girl." Shikamaru said fully dressed.

"You could at least try. It won't kill you."

"Yes it will." Shino looked at Shikamaru, like a 'get serious' look. Then Temari came out of the bathroom, all dressed. She walked over to her suit case opened it and threw her old clothes in there.

"So what's the plan?" Temari said zipping up her suit case, then sat down on the bed. Shikamaru sat next to Temari; both looked at Shino waiting for his answer.

"Well it's a pretty simple plan just act like our character, and search around town and ask questions to anyone who seems to have great knowledge of the village." Shino dug through his bag and took out a box, he tossed it at Temari. Temari caught the box and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring, she looked at Shino with confusion.

"That's your wedding ring. Don't loose it." Temari looked at Shino a little confused, but then remembered who her identity. She put took the ring out and put it on her finger.

"Alright so are guys ready?" Shino said.

"I don't know about Mr. Crybaby over here, but I'm ready." Temari said pointing at Shikamaru when she said 'Mr. Crybaby'. Shikamaru tried hard to ignore her statement. Shino started to walk out of the room, and so Shikamaru and Temari followed.

They walked around the town for about an hour and a half. They encountered many people, none of which told them anything. The time was about 12:13 p.m. all 3 of them were hungry. They had an early dinner and no breakfast, so they were really hungry. Which took there attention off what they were doing. Shino's hungry had got to him.

"So are you guy's hungry?" Shino asked them.

"Yea." Temari and Shikamaru said at the same time.

"Alright what do you want to eat?" Temari and Shikamaru search around there surroundings, Temari started pointing at a food stand.

"Let's get something from there?" Temari said, Shikamaru pointed the other direction at a different food stand.

"I think we should get something from there."

"No here."

"Here."

"Here."

"Here." Shino rolled his eyes at them arguing. He heard two females laughing at Shikamaru and Temari's arguing.

"That is so cute!" One of the girls said to the other.

"Yea I know. You think they like each other?"

"Of course, can't you see her ring? They are obviously married." To most people this would be amusing, but this 'mission' so far has been nothing but a headache to Shino.

"CAN YOU TWO STOP ARGUING?!" Shino yelled at them. It shocked Temari and Shikamaru, Shino was usually quiet he never raised his voice.

"We're eating here." Shino said pointing to a different food stand that Shikamaru and Temari were pointing to. Shino walked over to the stand, Temari and Shikamaru trailed behind.

"Wow, I didn't know Shi… I mean Sanuzi could yell." Temari whispered to Shikamaru.

"Yeah I know." Shikamaru whispered. Shino walked up to the stand.

"I would like 3 orders of dumplings." Shino told to the dumpling guy.

"Hey Shik... I mean Halem." Temari started.

"Yea?"

"I think we should stop, you know."

"No I don't know what?"

"Hey you two!" A strange man yelled at Temari and Shikamaru. He walked up to them and stared right at them. "You obviously from a foreign land. Who are you, and where are you from?" The strange man asked.

"I'm Halem Yonamsuna and this is my wife, Nami." Shikamaru asked pointing at Temari. "We are travelers. We travel from village to village. We haven't settled anywhere yet."

"And what is your purpose here?" The strange man asked angered.

"Yoshito!" Another strange man yelled at the one who confronted Temari and Shikamaru. He started walked towards him. The other stranger had to be a relative of the one who confronted Temari and Shikamaru because they were allot alike. The one, who yelled at the other, looked older. About Temari's age.

"You don't not interrogate villagers. Especially outsiders, do you want our village to look bad!?" The guy practically yelled at thee other. Then he turned to Temari and Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry for my stupid brother's actions." Shikamaru nodded. The one who just got yelled at turned, and walked away.

"Hello, my name is Youki Azacoena. I am Shibuki eldest son."

"Nice to meet you, I am Halem Yonamsuna and this is my wife, Nami. And over there is Sanuzi Unamai."

"Pleasure. Halem is it?"

"Yea."

"You are a very lucky man to have this beautiful woman as your wife." Temari started to blush.

"If there's anything I can do to make your stay in this town more enjoyable, let me know." Shino stepped forward with the cooked dumplings in a foam box.

"Actually, I was wondering were this, ball was going to be held?" Youki turned around and pointed to a huge building behind him.

"It will be held there. Now if you will excuse me, I am late." Youki turned around and walked away. He waved while he walked. Temari watched him leave, smiling."

"You know Halem, he's pretty cute." Temari laughed. Shikamaru looked at Temari pitifully, and started to clench his fist. He didn't know why, he just, did.

"Well we should go back to the Inn and eat." As they walked Shikamaru kept thinking about why he clenched his fist. The words Temari said rung in his head. The reached the Inn, and ate. They decided that would be enough running around town for the day. They had to wait for the ball to get more information, if any.

"Hey Temari, Shikamaru." Shino said. Temari and Shikamaru looked at Shino.

"Can you two please try to get along, for the sake of us keeping our identities?" Shikamaru put his hands up in the air in a 'o well way'.

"Well you can't get along with a female, who is always so bossy and bratty can you?" This angered Temari. She took out her fan and wacked him on the back of the head with it. It left a huge bump on his head.

"Jeez... calm down you troublesome woman!" Shikamaru said rubbing his head.

"Your the one who started it!" Temari snapped at him.

"Enough!" Shino said like he was their father. "Let's just calm down and relax. We have a big day tommorow with the ball being tommorow night. We should make sure we have everything ready." Temari set her fan against the bed, and checked to make sure her dress was alright. Shikamaru looked at Temari's fan.

_"Hum...if she doesn't have her fan, then she can't hurt me." _Shikamaru started to smile evily. He looked around the room at possible places he could stick it. _"The next question is when and where can I put it. I have to put it somewhere she wouldn't look or go." _Shikamaru looked around the room a bit more. _"There the perfect place."_

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. This story is 7 pages per chapter, and I have 6 other stories to update also. What do you think Shikamaru is going to do with the fan? I know, I know, I'm horrible for making you wait. But when I'm in this state of mind, I don't care. **PLEASE REVIEW**! I won't update till I get back from my vacation, so next update will be in January sometime. **Anyway Review**!

* * *


End file.
